


Fill Me.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 (Movie 2019) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, no beta we die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: A night of love and joy.
Relationships: Dean-Charles Chapman/George Mackay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Fill Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, i just like writing shower sex.

George didn't know it was possible for Dean's skin to be even smoother, but with the water running over his body, it felt like the most expensive velvet you could buy. Dean's lips were hot on his chest, the difference of heat from the water and Dean's breath were two different kinds of intoxicating. George ran his hand up Dean's arm and then held his head in his hand, looking down into his pretty blue eyes; filled with power and need.

Dean feels the shattering cold of the tiles on his back, hissing at it as George pushing him into them. He was too engaged in exploring and being explored to le tit bother him, or bring him out of the moment. Dean didn't know that was something he'd ever wanted, he wanted to let George ruin him. George's tongue runs up his neck, over his jugular, Dean lets out a breath goosebumps taking over his arms. The feeling of the hot saliva isn't washed away by the water, it lingers chewing at his skin making him want more.

"Turn around for me," George hums in Dean's ear. He obeys with a kiss, not too short but not long enough. George's wide hands travel across Dean's torso as he slowly spins. His skin is slightly pink from the heat of the water, much like his cheeks would be when George would touch him in bed.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asks, his lips parted and swollen with his hands now pressed against the no longer cold tiles. He feels the weight of George's fingers move down his waist and grip his hips, something Dean was once insecure about.

George smiled, not replying to the younger man's question. He pulled his right hand off Dean's hip and slipped it in between his legs, running under the crease where Dean's round bum dints with his leg. George's fingers so close to something so pleasurable made Dean move back slightly, trying to indicate his comfort with what George was doing. Dean spread his legs a little more, trying to help George decide what he wants.

George leaned over Dean's back, kissing his neck as his heavy hand worked their way up between his cheeks. Dean's breathe deep and hot, eyes fluttering close as George slipped a finger inside of him. George worked Dean's entrance, adding another finger. Dean helped too, moving on the long fingers, enjoying the feeling of being penetrated.

George pulled his fingers from Dean, who didn't object. He ran his hand over himself a few times before resting his cock on Dean's bum. "Do you want me?" George asked, kissing Dean's shoulder, waiting for a response. 

Dean pressed his face to the tiles, spreading his cheeks for George to have better access, "I do." George smiled, moving his cock down the crack of Dean's cheeks and slowly pushing into him. The sigh of relief first came from George, then Dean the further George moved inside him. Dean reached a hand back to wrap his fingers around George's left forearm, which was still holding Dean's hip.

George started to thrust into Dean, at first slow and controlled and then moving slightly faster, deeper. "Move closer to the wall, give me your leg," George instructed. The water getting in his eyes from standing under the stream. 

Dean did as he was told, the thrusting stopping while they readjusted. George's right hand pulling Dean's leg up against the wall so he could fuck up into the pretty boy. "Shit, that's good," Dean heaved as he felt new places being touched inside him, he felt full and it was glorious.

Dean reached down past his pinned leg and started to pull on his own cock, he felt close. The familiar knots in his lower stomach, one indication. The other being George's grunts as Dean's hole tightened around his own cock, bringing him close too. "Fill me."

George's head dropped to Dean's back as he speeds up, fucking Dean harder and deeper if that were possible. "I want to feel your hot cum inside me." Dean's breath was barely there to get the words out. 

Seconds passed and George's body pressed against Dean's as he did just what Dean wanted. He came inside Dean, deep. "God, you feel so good," Dean hummed, his head fell back on George's shoulder as George pulled out of him. 

"Let me," George said, he was still catching his breath when he eased Dean around to face him. Dean knew he would get the pleasure of both worlds tonight. George dropped to his knees and took Dean in his mouth.

George swallowed Dean, looking up at the boy, George's hands tightly wrapped around the back of Dean's thighs. Dean pushed George's head closer to him, his cock moving down the older's warm throat. A gag contracted George's throat and Dean let himself come. George swallowing as it came. Veins popping in his neck as he gagged and contracted around Dean.

Finally, Dean pulled out and George gasped for air, a smile on his face. "Thank you," Dean whispered, as George rose and kissed him softly.

"Of course," George replied, turning the taps off.

  
  
  



End file.
